Marco's Firstlove
by accii fangor
Summary: Di animorphs, Jake pacaran sama Cassie dan Rachel pacaran sama Tobias. Bahkan Ax juga pernah ciuman sama Estrid, seorang andalite cewek. Trus, Marco sama siapa dong? Fic animorphs kedua brbahasa indonesia skligus fic pertama saya. OC, gaje, plis review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **sumpah bukan punya sayaaaa! hhehe... kalo animorphs punya saya ga bakal jadi seru... animorphs cuma punyanya K.A. Applegate.

**Note :** kyaaaaa . ini fic pertama saya... maaf kalo saya heboh... hhehe... sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo fic ini tidak menarik. hhehe... saya hanya menyalurkan hobi dan khayalan... so, **let's enjoy this fic!**

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

Namaku Marco. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu nama belakangku. Tidak usah bertanya alasannya. Aku sedang malas menjelaskannya lagi. Okeee… mungkin ada yang belum tahu. Aku kasi tahu deh. Aku ini semacam pahlawan kayak Superman, Batman, Spiderman, atau bahkan Power Ranger. Apakah di antara mereka ada yang mengumumkan jati diri mereka secara terang-terangan? Tidak kan? Nhah, seperti itulah aku. Bahkan mungkin saja nama depanku bukan Marco.

Mungkin kalian akan menyebutku sok atau hanya tukang bual. Tapi itu semua benar, terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Bumi kita telah diserang. Oleh alien parasit yang sangat mengerikan bernama Yeerk. Aku tak mau menjelaskannya. Pokoknya mereka adalah parasit yang bisa menguasai tubuhmu. Dan kami, Animorphs, berusaha melawan mereka sampai pasukan Andalite datang ke bumi untuk memusnahkan Yeerk. Menyelamatkan umat manusia. Menyelamatkan ibuku…

Oke, cukup sampai di situ. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas Yeerk dan perjuangan kami. Minggu ini belum ada masalah mendesak yang harus kami tangani. Hari bebas yang seharusnya menyenangkan karena sekarang juga sedang liburan musim panas. Tapi aku malah merasa bosan. Ax sedang asik menonton televisi di 'rumah'nya. Jake sedang ke pantai bersama Cassie. Sebenarnya mereka mengajakku, tapi aku menolak. Untuk apa melihat orang pacaran? Dan kurasa bukan hanya mereka yang sedang pacaran. Di langit kulihat 2 ekor burung terbang dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Elang ekor merah dan rajawali bondol. Jelas itu Rachel dan Tobias. Kencan yang aneh. Biasanya hal ini aku jadikan lelucon untuk menggoda Rachel dan Tobias. Tapi sekarang aku malah merasa iri. Apa? Marco yang keren ini iri dengan kencan ala burung Rachel dan Tobias? Kenyataan yang menyakitkan... Tapi fakta. Kenapa bisa menyakitkan? Karena aku belum pernah berkencan!

Aku merasa ini tidak adil. Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku keren, cakep, imut, dan sangat lucu. Kenapa belum ada satu cewek pun yang jatuh cinta padaku? Kurang apa lagi aku ini? Bahkan Ax saja sudah pernah ciuman! Pengalaman yang hebat katanya… Oh, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya…

Daripada mengasihani diri lebih baik aku bersenang-senang saja, melupakan semuanya. Dan aku memilih terbang. Yah, terbang adalah hal yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Hhah! Lupakan pesawat, jet coaster, atau mungkin paralayang. Semua itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan terbang! Terbang adalah salah satu sisi positif yang paling kusukai dengan menjadi Animorphs.

Secepat yg aku bisa aku morph menjadi camar. Camar cocok dg musim panas. Setelah proses morph yang aneh itu selesai aku segera mengembangkan sayapku dan terbang keluar dari jendela kamarku, tempatku merenung tadi. Sore ini cukup sejuk. Aku segera mencari angin termal agar bisa melayang sambil menikmati pemandangan. Kuusahakan terbang setinggi mungkin agar jauh dari penglihatan orang2.

Tak terasa aku sudah mencapai pantai. Dengan mata tajamku, aku mencari sosok Jake. Dan disanalah kulihat dia. Duduk di atas pasir di pinggir pantai dengan Cassie di sebelahnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Jake merangkul pundak Cassie. Cassie menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jake. Hhhah… bahkan Cassie yang tomboy rela memakai pakaian renang yang feminim itu demi Jake. Mereka benar-benar saling menyukai… O-ow, kurasa aku pergi saja dari sini. Aku malas melihat adegan setelah ini. Tau kan maksudku? Kurasa itu privasi mereka.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam aku terbang tak tentu arah. Aku tau dari jam dinding yang aku lihat di pusat kota. Saat ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore, lima menit lagi waktuku habis. Tak ada waktu untuk pulang ke rumah dulu, apalagi aku juga masih ingin terbang. Akupun segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk demorph dan morph kembali. Kulihat sebuah mobil mewah keluar dari salah satu rumah di dekat pusat kota. Kurasa rumah itu pasti kosong. Tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hemb… sekali-sekali pengen juga masuk ke rumah mewah. Aku terbang di atas rumah itu dan hinggap di balkon lantai 2 yang cukup besar. Aku mengambil tempat di pojokan balkon dan mulai demorph.

Setelah kembali ke tubuh asliku, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Waaahh… aku bergumam dalam hati. Rumah ini indah sekali, halamannya dijadikan sebuah taman yg sangat indah, seperti surga. Saat aku sedang membayangkan diriku yang memasuki halaman rumah ini dengan mobil mewah keluaran terbaru, sebuah suara di belakangku berkata, "Apakah kau Andalite?"

**~To Be Continued~**

**mind to review? *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **masih belum jadi milik saya… hhaha… animorphs cuma K.A. Applegate yang punya…

**Note : **Author belom baca semua buku Animorphs. Cuman buku ke 2, 5-19, 21, 23, 24, 27-29, 38. Udah itu doang… Jadi fic ini dibuat berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat terbatas. ini chapter 2 nya… langsung author publish sampe chap terakhir… selamat membaca

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

**Chapter 2**

"Apakah kau Andalite?"

DEG!

Secepat kilat aku berbalik ke belakang. Dan disana… kulihat seorang gadis memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Seorang gadis mungil dengan gaun rumahannya yang berwarna pink dan terlihat sangat manis, seperti wajah gadis itu yang juga sangat manis. Gadis itu berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang panjang dan keriting di bagian bawahnya. Poni ratanya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis…

ASTAGA! Apa yang kau pikirkan Marco? Saat ini kau baru saja dipergoki saat sedang demorph dan apa yang kau lakukan? Terpesona? Oh ini gila… Gadis semanis itu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang paling jelek… Oh maaf, bukan itu yang harus kutakutkan seharusnya. Oke, serius Marco. Gadis ini melihatku demorph tapi sama sekali tidak menjerit atau pingsan. Malahan gadis itu bertanya apakah aku ini seorang andalite. Hei, gadis ini pasti tahu sesuatu tentang andalite. Oh tidak, apakah gadis ini seorang Pengendali?

"Hei, siapa kau?", gadis itu bertanya lagi, ekspresi kekagetan belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"A-Aku.. aku hanya imajinasimu. Yah, kau hanya berimajinasi. Aku ini tidak nyata, hanya bayangan halusinasi. Le-lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu, kemudian lanjutkan tidurmu. Aku ini tidak pernah ada. Oke?", kataku, berharap ia percaya bualanku.

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang di depanku kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Hei, aku bukan anak kecil yang dapat dengan mudah kau bohongi. Oke? Sekarang katakan siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekuatan morph para andalite yang agung?", ia berkata dengan nada memaksa. Saat ini ia telah berdiri tepat di depanku dan menatapku dengan mata birunya yang bulat dan besar. Manis sekali, pikirku.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Aku bertanya padamu! Bagaimana manusia sepertimu bisa melakukan morph?"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Gadis ini tahu segalanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikiranku buntu! Tiba-tiba…

BRUKK!

Tepat di depanku, sebuah kayu yang cukup besar menimpa kepala si-gadis-manis dan seketika itu juga, ia pingsan. Aku mendongak ke atas dan kulihat 2 ekor burung sedang meluncur ke bawah. Elang ekor merah dan rajawali bondol. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Terlalu bingung untuk berpikir.

{Marco! Apa kau sudah gila?} si rajawali bondol berkata padaku. Rachel. Aku hanya diam dan menyaksikan si rajawali bondol mendarat di balkon dan mulai demorph menjadi Rachel. Sedangkan Tobias bertengger di pagar balkon tak jauh dariku, memantau keadaan.

{Suasananya cukup sepi, dan kulihat tak ada orang lain lagi di rumah ini selain pembantu yang berada di lantai bawah. Sebaiknya kita bawa gadis ini masuk} Tobias berkata.

Rachel kini telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan mulai membawa gadis itu masuk, "Kau tidak berniat membantuku, Mr. Pembuat masalah?", katanya sambil menatapku jengkel. Kata-katanya membuatku naik darah.

"Hei, bukan keinginanku memamerkan kekuatan morphku di depan gadis ini! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk pulang dulu. Apa untungnya juga pamer muka terjelekku di depan gadis ini?", kataku membela diri. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tau ini semua salahku.

"Ya ya ya… tapi kau kan bisa lebih berhati-hati mencari tempat. Paling tidak kau bisa mencari tempat yang beratap dan memiliki dinding." sindir Rachel. Aku hanya diam. Sulit untuk membalasnya.

Tidak berapa lama Rachel dan aku telah membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya yang berwarna pink. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Kamar ini terkesan sangat girly dan mewah. Ruangannya luas dengan satu tempat tidur berukuran besar dan fasilitas yang komplit. Yang anehnya, tidak didominasi oleh peralatan rias, tapi justru peralatan elektronik yang canggih. Hemb… Gadis yang menarik.

"Kau mau terus memandangi tempat ini atau kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum gadis ini bangun?" Rachel berkata.

{Sebaiknya kita menunggu Jake, Cassie, dan Ax dulu Rachel. Aku tadi melihat Jake dan Cassie lewat dalam bentuk camar dan kusuruh mereka memanggil Ax kemudian kemari} Tobias berkata.

"Oke… kita tunggu mereka datang dan interogasi siap dimulai", kata Rachel sambil menatapku tajam. Aku hanya diam.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Aku tau ini nggantung bgt… **

**Langsung ke chapter 3, monggo silahkan diklik…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **belom saya ambil alih dari K.A. Applegate

**Note : **makasi yg udah ngikutin sampe sini…

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

**Chapter3**

Saat ini kami semua telah berkumpul di kamar si-gadis-manis. Aku baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Bagaimana si-gadis-manis memergokiku sedang demorph hingga pertanyaannya yang aneh. Cerita sebelumnya aku simpan sendiri tentunya. Memangnya aku mau dianggap sebagai tukang-intip-orang-pacaran?

Kulihat semua sedang berpikir keras. Tobias tetap di balkon, memantau keadaan. Cassie dan Rachel duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, di kanan kiri si-gadis-manis yang masih pingsan. Jake bersandar di tembok di depan tempat tidur. Aku duduk di kursi computer di samping tempat tidur sedangkan disampingku, Ax berusaha mengakses komputer si-gadis-manis. Berharap menemukan petunjuk.

{Ini aneh sekali…} Ax berkata. Kami semua menatapnya.

"Apa yang aneh, Ax?", Jake bertanya.

{Aku tidak bisa mengakses komputer ini. Tampilannya memang seperti komputer primitif milik manusia. Tapi system pengamanannya cukup canggih bagi peradaban Andalite. Bahkan aku sendiri sulit untuk mengaksesnya}

{Oke, itu pasti menunjukkan satu hal : cewek itu bukan manusia biasa} Tobias ikutan nimbrung dari luar sana.

"Ya, Tobias benar", Jake mengiyakan, "Ada yang aneh dengan cewek ini. Seperti yang Marco katakan, ia tidak ketakutan sama sekali saat melihat Marco demorph. Ia juga tahu tentang Andalite dan bahkan komputernya sangat canggih. Sebenarnya siapa cewek ini?"

"Apakah dia ini Chee? Seperti Erek?", Rachel berpendapat.

"Atau bisa juga dia seorang Pengendali…", kata Jake.

"Bisa juga dia adalah alien lain yang belum pernah kita ketahui…", Cassie yang ngomong.

"Ini percuma. Tak akan ada hasilnya jika hanya menebak. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu cewek itu bangun dn menanyainya 'Alien dari planet mana kau ini?'.", sahutku.

"Oh, ternyata otak Marco sudah kembali", sindir Rachel.

"Ada apa denganmu Xena?", balasku, "Kau marah karena aku mengganggu kencan soremu yang sangat menyenangkan sampai membuatmu melayang atau… kau memang kencan sambil melayang?"

Agaknya kata-kataku cukup pedas hingga membuat muka Rachel merah padam. "Hei, aku cuma bercanda, Mr. Pembuat Masalah. Maaf kalau itu menyinggungmu. Tapi kurasa kencanku sama sekali bukan urusanmu", katanya dingin.

"Bisa tidak kalian lanjutkan debat itu nanti?", Jake menyela sebelum aku sempat membalas. "Ax, apakah ada perkembangan?"

{Maaf, Pangeran Jake. Tapi ini sulit sekali} Ax menyerah.

"Kurasa kau tidak belajar dengan baik, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill", tiba-tiba si-gadis-manis telah membuka matanya dan berkata pada Ax. Spontan kami semua menatapnya kaget. Ia tengah mencoba duduk dan kami hanya diam saja. Terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk mengambil tindakan.

{Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?} Ax bereaksi dengan cepat. Ekornya sudah berada persis di depan si-gadis-manis, siap menebas. Si-gadis-manis sama sekali tak terlihat takut. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menyingkirkan ekor Ax sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku bisa menunjukkannya…"

Kulihat si-gadis-manis cukup kesulitan untuk berdiri. "Oh, tubuh gadis ini lemah sekali. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa tadi yang memukulku?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Tetapi entah kenapa aku segera maju untuk membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke kursi komputer yang kududuki tadi. Reflex seorang gentleman mungkin.

Si-gadis-manis segera mengambil alih komputer dan mengoperasikannya. Hanya beberapa kali pencet sana-sini computer itu telah dapat diaksesnya. "Ini sistem pengamanan terbaru Andalite. Aku maklum kalau kau tidak tahu Ax. Tapi kalau kau berusaha sedikit kurasa seharusnya kau bisa", katanya.

{Aku rasa sindiranmu itu familiar di telingaku} kata Ax. Si-gadis-manis tersenyum kepada Ax, senyum yang manis sekali. Lalu dengan jentikan jari, tiba-tiba dari monitor komputer itu keluar sebuah hologram. Hologram itu melayang ke tengah-tengah kami. Itu adalah hologram dua andalite kecil yang sedang bermain bersama. Latar belakangnya seperti sebuah planet, tapi bukan bumi. Aku rasa itu planet Andalite. Kedua andalite kecil itu bermain kejar-kejaran, terlihat ceria sekali dengan senyum andalite mereka. Tau kan? Senyum tanpa mulut? Sulit memang untuk membayangkannya. Tak usah dicoba.

{Itu aku} Ax berkata. Kami semua memandangnya.

{Ah… Ax-man kecil… kau terlihat lucu sekali Ax} Tobias ternyata juga ikut melihat dari balkon.

"Yeah, dia memang terlihat lucu saat kecil. Sayangnya sekarang tidak lagi." si-gadis-manis berkata. "Di sebelahmu itu aku Ax…"

{Ach?} Ax terperanjat.

"Yeah, akhirnya kau tau…", si-gadis-manis menatap kami semua dan berkata, "Namaku Achille-Avrilias-Lucisz. Aku teman masa kecil Ax. Jadi, aku juga seorang andalite."

Kami semua melongo…

**~To Be Continued~**

**Kayaknya kependekan ya?**

**Masih berkenan nglanjutin? **

**Monggo silahkan diklik chapter 4 nya… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **kapan ya jadi milik saya? (K.A. Applegate : mimpi aje sono!) XD

**Note : **selamat menikmati… (emang nya mau makan?) maaf kalo gaje…

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

**Chapter 4**

Malam itu kami menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar si-gadis-manis, eh maksudku Achille. Atau lebih tepatnya Melanie Rijville, nama manusianya. Melanie Rijville adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang kaya-raya.

Jadi ceritanya, Achille adalah seorang anak ilmuwan Andalite. Sejak kecil ia telah menuruni kepintaran ayahnya. Mulai remaja, ia sudah sering membantu ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia dinobatkan sebagai ilmuwan termuda. Wajar jika teknologi miliknya tak bisa diakses Ax.

Saat kunjungan Andalite ke bumi waktu itu, ia sebenarnya dilarang untuk ikut. Tapi sama seperti Ax, ia juga memaksa untuk ikut. Saat pertempuran terjadi, ia berhasil melarikan diri dengan invisible-jet nya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak punya tujuan. Ia banyak tahu tentang bumi, tapi tak mungkin ia terus-terusan dalam wujud andalite nya. Ia benar-benar terdampar. Sampai suatu saat, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berada di ambang kematian. Saat itu ia sedang dalam wujud merpati yang hinggap di salah satu jendela rumah sakit. Achille merasa sangat sedih karena ia sudah cukup lama mengenal gadis itu. Gadis itu sering mengajak wujud merpatinya berbicara. Bagaimana gadis itu putus asa dengan penyakitnya, bagaimana gadis itu tak ingin membuat keluarganya bersedih… Hingga suatu malam, gadis itu meninggal dengan tenang. Tepat jam 12 malam. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Dan sebelum dokter atau suster yang berjaga datang, Achille morph menjadi gadis itu dan dengan teknologi yang ia miliki, ia memecah tubuh gadis itu menjadi serpihan atom yang sangat kecil dan mengirimnya ke luar angkasa.

Achille tau dirinya sangat jahat. Tapi sebenarnya, ini adalah keinginan Melanie Rijville sendiri. Achille telah membuka jati dirinya kepada Melanie setelah memastikan Melanie bukanlah Pengendali. Dan sebelum Melanie meninggal, ia yang meminta Achille untuk menggantikannya. Akhirnya, demi sahabat buminya yang pertama, Achille rela terperangkap dalam tubuh Melanie. Toh, Achille sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Sang ayah, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya telah gugur dalam pertempuran.

Walaupun telah menjadi manusia, Achille tetap membantu andalite melawan Yeerk. Ia bekerja menggunakan komputer Melanie yang telah ia modifikasi. Dengan komputer itu, ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan rekan-rekan ilmuwannya dan melaporkan keadaan di bumi.

Malam itu juga ia menunjukkan kepada kami daftar Pengendali yang ia ketahui dan beberapa temuannya. Namun tak berapa lama orangtuanya telah pulang dan memanggilnya turun. Kami semua berpandangan bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali memperkenalkan kalian sebagai teman baruku. Sejak sembuh dari sakit, yang mereka sebut sebagai 'mukjizat' , aku tidak pernah keluar rumah. Sejak kecil Melanie disekolahkan home schooling. Jadi kurasa, ia tidak punya teman. Orangtuaku pasti senang melihatku punya teman. Tapi kurasa, mereka bakal kaget melihat penampilan kalian. ", katanya sambil tersenyum.

{Tadi kau menyebut orangtua Melanie sebagai orangtuamu?} tanya Ax.

"Ya Ax. Aku rasa aku mulai betah disini. Aku telah mendapat pengganti ayahku. Tapi tenang saja, aku tetaplah andalite sampai kapanpun. Aku akan tetap menjunjung tinggi bangsa kita."

{Yeah, aku turut senang kok. Kurasa kau memang lebih baik disini}

"By the way, aku mau minta maaf… Aku yang telah menjatuhkan kayu itu di atas kepalamu. Sakit ya?", Rachel meminta maaf.

{Yeah, itu juga ideku. Maafkan kami Achille}Tobias berkata.

Achille hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa… Aku tau kalian hanya bersikap waspada. Apalagi aku juga terlalu agresif tadi. Ohya, satu hal lagi. Aku rasa kalian jangan memanggilku Achille. Panggil saja aku Minnie. Itu nama panggilan Melanie. Kau juga harus membiasakan diri Ax… Jangan panggil aku Ach lagi. Itu tidak enak didengar…"

"Hemb… Minnie… Itu seperti lagunya Justin Bieber. Kau tahu? Penyanyi yang mirip sekali denganku itu? Lagunya bagus lho… _Shawty is a eenie meenie mynie mo lova… Wooh…" _, aku bernyanyi dengan suara emasku di depan Minnie. Rachel langsung menjitakku tepat di ubun-ubunku. Mentang-mentang tinggi...

"Biarkan saja dia Minnie… Dia memang kurang waras.", sahut Rachel. Minnie tertawa kecil. "Kurasa Marco lucu sekali…", katanya. DEG! Oh… dia menyebutku lucu! Yah… sepertinya dia menyukaiku… Hemb…

"Tidak usah besar kepala Marco! Dia hanya belum tau seberapa cerdasnya kau!", Rachel lagi.

"Hei hei… Jangan cemburu begitu Rachel… Tuh, aku jadi dipelototi Tobias… Hhaha…", kataku ceria, "Kau tahu Minnie? Kurasa kita serasi… Aku sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Oke, ini memang menyakitkan. Tapi kuakui, sulit sekali mencari cewek yang lebih pendek dariku. Dan kemudian, kurasa kita sama-sama pintar, sesuai standar bangsa kita masing-masing tentunya. Kau sangat cantik dan aku sangat tampan. Dan terakhir, Marco dan Minnie… Nama kita terdengar serasi. Marco dan Achille juga… iya kan?", aku mulai mengeluarkan rayuan mautku. Biasanya cewek pasti akan langsung memelotiku. Terpesona pastinya. Tapi Minnie hanya tertawa kecil. "Jadi ini yang manusia sebut 'rayuan'? Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya secara langsung…"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Minnie, kecuali aku dan Ax tentunya. Yaaahhh… kurasa gadis andalite jauh lebih sulit ditaklukan. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Marco yang tampan tidak pernah putus asa dalam urusan cewek.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hwaaaa…. Gaje bgt…. Maaf klo ada OC disini… hhe…**

**Masih duduk manis mengharapkan review :')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Animorphs punyanya K.A. Applegate. Tapi Minnie cuma punya saya! hhehe

**Note : **yg ini rada panjang dikit… selamat membaca

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

**Chapter 5**

Hari ini kami semua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke mall. Untuk menikmati liburan musim panas kami dan juga merayakan bergabungnya Minnie sebagai anggota baru Animorphs. Peran Minnie hampir sama seperti Erek untuk saat ini. Ia sama seperti Tobias dulu, terperangkap dalam tubuh spesies lain karena melewati batas waktu morph. Seorang nothlit tidak akan bisa memiliki kekuatan morph lagi, kecuali –seperti yang terjadi pada Tobias- Ellimist turun tangan. Kasihan memang, tapi Minnie bisa menerimanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Minnie jauh lebih 'manusia' dibanding Ax. Tau kan maksudku? Apalagi, aku juga lebih setuju dia memakai tubuh manusianya. Sayang sekali jika aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manisnya lagi.

Saat ini kami membagi kelompok menjadi 3. Tentu saja kami tidak boleh terlihat seperti satu kelompok. Rencananya kami akan pura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu dan jalan bareng. Saat ini aku bersama Erek. Yeah, kami mengajaknya juga. Dia kan juga teman kami. Di depan sana Jake sedang bersama Tobias dan Philip (nama manusia Ax). Kami pura-pura tak sengaja bertemu dan berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk jalan bareng.

Tak berapa lama, kami bertemu para cewek. Rachel yang selalu memiliki lampu sorotnya sendiri, Cassie yang selalu tampil seadanya, dan anggota baru kami, Minnie. Minnie berdiri di antara Rachel dan Cassie dengan gaun santainya yang berwarna biru muda. Terlihat paling mungil dan sangat manis. Dengan langkah pede aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hai ladies! Tak kusangka bisa bertemu kalian disini", aku menyapa mereka. " Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Minnie. Kau terlihat sangat manis", kataku lagi kepada Minnie. Ia hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih Marco", katanya.

Rachel memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Okeee… mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai harus bertemu denganmu lagi. Plis deh, ini kan liburan!". Aku tahu dia hanya berbohong. Dia kan sudah tau akan bertemu denganku hari ini.

"Sudahlah Rachel, jangan menggangguku dan Minnie dengan kecemburuanmu itu. Tuh, pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput", kataku sambil menunjuk Tobias yang sedang menuju kemari dengan para cowok yang lain. Entah membicarakan apa. Rachel langsung menjitak kepalaku -lagi- dan melambai kepada Tobias. Tobias membalasnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi benar ya kalau Rachel pacaran dengan Tobias?", tanya Minnie polos.

"Yeah itu benar, seperti Jake dan Cassie yang lebih dulu jadian. Karena itu aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu, Minnie. Sepertinya kita cocok. Iya kan?", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Coba kulihat, Minnie sangat imut dan kau… amit-amit. Yeah, apakah itu cocok?", Rachel yang menjawab. Lagi.

"Sudahlah Rachel, sepertinya teman kita yang satu ini sedang jatuh cinta. Kita beri saja kesempatan padanya", Jake yang ngomong. Tidak membuat suasana lebih baik. Ah sudahlah. Sepertinya banyak yang tidak rela aku mempunyai pacar. Tentu saja karena mereka menyayangiku.

Setelah memperkenalkan Minnie pada Erek, kami segera menuju salah satu food court untuk makan siang. Delapan remaja. Lima manusia, dua andalite, dan satu chee. Lima cowok dan tiga cewek. Mengobrol dan bercanda seperti layaknya remaja yang menikmati libur musim panas mereka, tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa nasib semua manusia bergantung pada kedelapan remaja itu. Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang cowok menghampiri meja kami. Kevin dan Dave. Cowok yang dianggap paling keren di sekolah. Mereka berdua anggota tim basket.

"Hai Jake, Rachel!", kata Dave sambil menepuk punggung Jake dan tersenyum pada Rachel. Kevin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tentu saja hanya Jake dan Rachel yang disapa. Mereka berdua termasuk populer di sekolah. Jake dulu pernah menjadi anggota tim basket, bersama Tom juga. Dan Rachel… yeah, tak ada yang tidak mengakui kecantikannya.

"Oh, hai Kevin, Dave", jawab Jake sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?", tanya Rachel cuek.

"Kalian sudah dapat undangannya kan? Sebelum liburan kami sudah membagikannya. Pestanya malam ini di rumah Allison. Yeah, sekedar mengingatkan. Kalian pasti datang kan?", Dave berkata. Apa? Ada pesta dan aku tidak diundang? Hemb… Oke itu wajar. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa di sekolah. Tapi kalau Jake diundang kenapa tidak ada yang kepikiran untuk mengundang sahabat terdekat Jake? Ah sudahlah… Paling-paling hanya pesta biasa.

"Akan kuusahakan…", jawab Jake.

"Oh ayolah Jake, pasti akan seru sekali pestanya. Musik, game, cewek, banyak deh! Bahkan Allison juga mengundang KMI dan Vierra (?) sebagai bintang tamu", Kevin mencoba meyakinkan. Oke, ini bukan pesta biasa. Aku tarik ucapanku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Rach? Kurasa itu salah satu band favoritmu kan? Aku bisa menjemputmu kalau kau butuh tumpangan", Dave menanyai Rachel sambil tersenyum lebar. "Emmb… sebenarnya aku sudah ada janji", Rachel menjawab dengan agak berat. Kurasa dia janjian dengan Tobias.

"Janji kencan? Kau ajak saja cowokmu. Kita bisa berpesta sepanjang malam. Dia pasti senang.", Kevin meyakinkan lagi dan Rachel melirik Tobias yang ada di depannya. Aku juga ikut melirik Tobias dan kulihat raut mukanya terlihat galak, jelas kelihatan kalau dia jengkel. Wow, ini patut dirayakan. Tobias akhirnya mulai bisa berekspresi lagi. Tapi kurasa bukan sekarang waktunya merayakan.

"Hei hei… siapa cewek manis ini? Apakah dia sepupu kalian juga?", Dave bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangan di depan Minnie. "Aku Dave, siapa namamu?" Minnie membalas uluran tangan Dave dan menjawab, "Minnie…". Tunggu. Kali ini giliran aku yang tidak terima. Dia mencoba merayu Minnie-ku! Oke, memang belum jadi Minnie-ku. Tapi pasti bakal jadi Minnie-ku!

"Nama yang manis sekali, cocok untukmu. Nama itu mirip dengan lirik lagunya JB. Kau tahu?", katanya. Hei, itu kan kata-kataku! "Yeah aku tahu, kemarin Marco juga bilang begitu, bahkan menyanyikannya.", Minnie menjawab dengan lugu. Oh-oh, Dave melihatku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Oh hai Marconi! Sejak kapan kau disitu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?", Dave menyindirku dan Kevin tertawa senang dibelakangnya. Sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataan Dave, tiba-tiba Tobias yang duduk di sebelahku berdiri. "Aku mau pulang", kataya pendek. Dan iapun segera melangkah pergi, dengan cepat. Rachel bangkit dan mau mengejarnya, tapi Dave menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Rach, kau pasti datang kan? Kau harus datang lho. Aku tunggu… bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Aku sangat bersedia…". Rachel langsung menyentakkan tangannya dari Dave. "Lihat saja nanti…", jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Jake dan Cassie segera menyusul Rachel, diikuti Minnie lalu aku, Philip -dengan memeluk makanan-makanan yang belum dihabiskannya- dan terakhir Erek. Untung saja kami tadi pesan makanan yang bisa dibawa.

Kami semua berhasil menyusul Rachel di depan kamar mandi cowok. "Dia masuk kesitu", kata Rachel sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. Jake segera masuk dan tak lama kemudian keluar dengan tumpukan baju yang sedang coba dimasukkannya ke tasnya. Dia tak perlu menjawab. Kami sudah tau Tobias pasti demorph ke tubuh aslinya. Aku memandangnya Rachel iba.

"Oh sudahlah cebol, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Ini urusanku. Sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan saja acara ini. Aku pulang duluan.", Rachel berkata. Aku terima-terima saja dia mengataiku cebol. Yeah aku mengerti perasaannya. Walaupun agak panas juga rasanya. Mentang-mentang dia tinggi!

Satu jam setelahnya kami sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali aku. Tadi aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Minnie pulang dan sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya yang mewah.

"Marco, boleh aku tanya?", tanya Minnie yang duduk di depanku.

"Tentu saja..", jawabku. Okee, aku siap dengan apa yang mau ditanyakannya. Tak kusangka ia begitu peka. Yeah, inilah saatnya…

"Dua cowok tadi memanggilmu Marconi. Apa itu nama panggilanmu? Kurasa itu terdengar bagus. Marco-coni. Marrrccoonnniiii. Coni-marco.."

GUBRAK! Cewek Andalite memang susah didapatkan. Aku sudah bilang begitu kan?

**~To Be Continued~**

**Aku emg ga pinter bikin penutup =='**

**Gatau mau nulis apa…**

**Silahkan langsung diserbu aja chapter 6 nya… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **K.A. Applegate yg punya animorphs… saya yg punya Minnie…

**Note : **fic pertama tp nekat bkin multichap ==' maafkan author gaje ini.. hhehe…

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

**Chapter 6**

Setelah makan malam aku memutuskan untuk memantau keadaan. Aku merasa bosan di rumah sendirian. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan masalah tadi siang. Rasanya lucu banget ngeliat ekspresi Tobias yang tidak terima 'pacar'nya digoda cowok lain. Bukannya aku mau menertawakan dia. Hanya saja ini jarang terjadi. Tobias seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut, atau seperti elang yang tikusnya direbut? Sama sajalah…

Aku morf menjadi burung hantu di kamar dan lepas landas dari jendela. Dalam perjalanan menuju hutan, aku menyempatkan diri ke rumah Cassie saat kulihat Jake sedang berjalan menuju kesana. Apa ini artinya Jake tidak menghadiri pesta Allison? Oh dia bodoh sekali…

Ternyata aku salah. Jake datang ke pesta Allison. Dan dia mengajak Cassie. Enak juga ternyata punya pacar populer. Emb… Sepertinya mereka tidak cuma berdua. Rachel juga bersama mereka. Pasti Rachel juga yang mendandani Cassie. Tunggu! Mereka bertiga pergi ke pesta dan sama sekali tidak mengajakku? Oke… kurasa aku salah pilih teman.

Aku segera meninggalkan mereka yang masih mengobrol dan menghampiri Tobias dan Ax, mencari teman yang senasib. Tobias sangat kaget melihatku datang. Elang memang tidak menyukai burung hantu. Apalagi di malam hari.

{Sori Tobias. Ini aku, Marco}

{Yeah, aku tahu itu kau. Kenapa sih harus pake morf burung hantu?} Tobias kedengaran jengkel. Saat ini, ia bertengger di jendela 'rumah' Ax, sedang menonton dvd yang dipinjamkan Jake kemarin, judulnya Karate Kid. Oh ya, Ax memang baru saja menambahkan dvd di 'rumah'nya. Ia merakitnya sendiri.

Aku mendarat di samping Ax dan mulai demorph.

{Hai Marco} Ax menyapaku.

"Hai Ax", aku menjawab ketika mulut manusiaku sudah terbentuk, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab Tobias. Dia masih emosi kayaknya.

"Boleh aku ikut nonton? Film ini bagus, menonton 2 kali sepertinya belum membuatku bosan", kataku sambil duduk di sebelah Ax.

{Silahkan saja, Marco. Film ini memang bagus. Ceritanya tentang seorang anak laki-laki lemah yang belajar karate untuk mengalahkan anak laki-laki yang lebih hebat. Mereka memperebutkan seorang gadis yang cantik}

"Aku tau ceritanya, Ax. Mirip cerita seseorang ya, Ax?"

{Oh ya? Cerita siapa Marco? Apakah film ini jiplakan?} tanya Ax.

"Oh lupakan saja", kataku. Kurasa aku salah pilih orang untuk menggoda Tobias. "Tapi film ini bagus juga untuk diterapkan. Tonton saja sampai selesai. Kau akan menemukan kalimat yang bagus : Hidup pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Tapi kau mempunyai pilihan untuk bangkit atau tidak."

{Ya, kurasa bagus juga. Seperti pilihan kalian untuk melawan Yeerk atau tidak}

{Pilihanmu juga Ax} Tobias ikut bicara. Ada semacam emosi yang tertahan dari suaranya. Aku memilih diam dan menonton.

Tak berapa lama filmnya selesai dan terdengarlah _original-soundtrack_ film ini yang dinyanyikan oleh Jaden Smith dan Justin Bieber. Jaden Smith adalah tokoh utama di film ini dan Bieber? Yeah, dia seperti kembaranku. Setidaknya suara kami mirip. Apa? Iyaiya aku bercanda. Aku tau kalian pasti tidak terima. Huh.

Saat aku sedang asik menirukan OST yang berjudul "Never Say Never" itu, Tobias malah nyanyi That Should Be Me-nya Bieber. Kurasa dia sedang melankolis. Tiba-tiba, Tobias berhenti nyanyi dan minta pamit. Aku pikir dia mau cari tikus. Tapi saat kulihat ia terbang tak jauh di belakang seekor rajawali bondol, aku berubah pikiran.

Sebelum terlalu jauh, si rajawali bondol sempat berkata {Ax? Marco? Jake menyuruh kalian ke rumah Minnie sekarang. Kurasa Jake ingin kalian ikut pesta juga}

Ternyata Jake memang sahabatku…

**~To Be Continued~**

**Chapter plg pendek... By the way, marco punya morph burung hantu ga sih? Hhe…**

**The last chapter is waiting… Just click chapter 7 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **capek juga kudu ngulang 7 kali… udah tau kan? Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate… (tp suatu saat bkal jadi milik saya *evil smile*). Minnie belongs to me of course…

**Note : **And finally, chapter terakhir! Lebih panjang dari yg sebelumnya… Happy reading

**MARCO'S FIRSTLOVE**

**Chapter 7**

Pesta Allison benar-benar ramai. Rumahnya tak kalah mewahnya dengan rumah Minnie. Aku, Jake, Cassie, Philip (Ax), dan Minnie berangkat dengan mobil mewah Minnie. Kulihat banyak mata yang melotot melihat kami. Apalagi saat aku menggandeng Minnie memasuki rumah Allison. Aah, senangnya jadi pusat perhatian… Minnie terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun pestanya yang berwarna putih. Dia seperti malaikat… Dan aku? Satu kata : Mempesona.

Sampai disana kami berpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Jake dan Cassie berjalan menghampiri Dave, Kevin, dan anak basket lain. Kurasa pada akhirnya mereka memang ingin berduaan. Sedangkan aku, Minnie, dan Philip menuju ke belakang dimana alunan musik berasal. Disana kami bertemu Erek. Apa? Erek juga diundang? Ini tidak adil. Aku tidak tau kalo dia populer…

"Hai Erek!", aku menyapanya.

"Hai Marco, Minnie, Ax!" Erek segera menghampiri kami. "Bersenang-senang sedikit tidak terlalu buruk kan?", katanya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Memang inilah yang kita butuhkan. Sedikit pesta di sela-sela kesibukan kita menyelamatkan diri", kataku. Setelahnya, kami mengobrol ringan. Tau kan? Membicarakan apa saja yang tidak berhubungan dengan Yeerk. Salah satunya tentang masalah Rachel-Tobias.

Tak lama kemudian, Erek pergi menemani (atau lebih tepatnya menjaga) Ax untuk mencicipi makanan sedangkan aku dan Minnie bergabung dengan kerumunan di depan panggung untuk berdansa. Kebetulan lagunya sedang slow. Aku benar-benar gugup saat berdansa dengan Minnie. Ia berdiri dekat sekali denganku. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di leherku sedangkan tanganku yang berada di pinggangnya terasa kaku sekali. Aku baru tahu ternyata Minnie tepat setinggi mataku. Kami hanya diam dan saling menatap. Tak kuhiraukan anak-anak lain yang memandang iri kepadaku. Untuk saat ini, Marco yang pintar sedang tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain malaikat yang ada di depannya…

Tepat jam sepuluh malam, bintang tamu datang dan mengambil alih panggung. Suasana menjadi ramai seketika. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari segala penjuru. Aku dan Minnie berhenti berdansa dan ikut bersorak. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa Rachel dan Tobias berada tak jauh dari kami. Mereka juga baru saja berhenti berdansa. Dengan semangat aku memanggil Rachel dan melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya bergabung. Tapi saat Rachel melihatku ia malah menarik tangan Tobias dan pergi menjauh.

"Kurasa mereka ingin berduaan saja, Marco", Minnie berkata padaku.

"Baguslah kalau mereka sudah baikan…", jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Karena merasa sesak, aku dan Minnie memilih menjauh dari panggung dan menonton dari kejauhan saja. Kami mengelilingi rumah Allison dan menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menonton berdua saja : balkon. Sepertinya hubungan kami tak bisa jauh-jauh dari tempat ini.

"Marco, aku ingin tanya…", Minnie yang berdiri di sebelahku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tanya saja Minnie…", jawabku.

"Apakah saat ini jantungmu berdebar dengan keras?", ia bertanya dengan polosnya. Aku menoleh memandangnya dengan kaget.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apakah pertanyaanku aneh?", tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak aneh kok dan ya… jantungku memang berdebar dengan keras sekarang.", aku menjawab dengan jujur.

"Oh baguslah… berarti bukan aku yang kelainan. Aku sempat takut tadi… ini jarang terjadi. Aku kira ada sesuatu yang salah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jantung manusia bisa berdebar dengan keras padahal tidak sedang kaget seperti sekarang? Apa karena berdekatan dengan lawan jenis seperti ini?"

"Ya itu benar… Tak salah jika kau disebut ilmuwan muda", jawabanku membuat Minnie sedikit merona.

"Tidak usah memujiku. Masih banyak yang tidak kutau tentang manusia…"

"Tanyakan saja padaku kalau ada yang tidak kau tahu…"

"Apakah jantung manusia selalu berdebar dengan keras jika berdekatan dengan lawan jenis? Itu tentu tidak baik. Kasihan jika jantung manusia terus diforsir seperti itu. Untung saja aku jarang keluar…"

Aku tertawa kikuk sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Bukan begitu Minnie… Manusia tidak selalu begitu. Sekarang aku tanya, jika kau berdekatan dengan Jake, apakah kau berdebar seperti sekarang?"

Minnie menggeleng. Bagus.

"Kalau dengan Tobias? Erek? Ax?"

Minnie menggeleng lagi. "Benar juga ya… Kau sendiri?", katanya.

"Sama… "

"Kenapa bisa begitu Marco? Kenapa jantung manusia bisa berdebar karena orang tertentu?"

"Itulah yang namanya perasaan suka… Memangnya andalite tidak berdebar jika berada di dekat orang yang disukai?"

"Aaah… Aku mengerti.. Yah, sepertinya andalite juga merasakan hal yang sama… Hanya saja aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang… Karena itu aku tak tau…"

"Kalau begitu, apakah itu artinya kau sudah pernah menyukai seseorang sekarang?"

Seketika muka Minnie menjadi merah padam. Kurasa dia malu. Tapi kuakui, apa yang kurasakan tak jauh berbeda dengannya… Aku juga merasa mukaku seperti terbakar dan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Bahkan lututku terasa sangat lemas. Ini perasaan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang selama ini kurasakan jika melihat cewek cantik. Apa benar ini yang namanya suka? Hemb… Kurasa memang benar…

"Aku menyukaimu, Minnie… Kalau kau?", kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Hhah…?", Minnie terlihat cukup kaget. "Aku tidak tahu, Marco. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

"Apa kau sering mikirin aku? Apa kau menganggapku lebih istimewa ketimbang Jake, Ax, Tobias, ataupun Erek? Apa kau merasa nyaman saat bersamaku? Kalau semua jawabannya ya, berarti kau memang menyukaiku…"

"Emm… Mungkin saja… A-aku…"

Sebelum Minnie sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku membuatnya bungkam seketika. Aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Entahlah… Kurasa semacam dorongan hati. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa aku sadari, tiba-tiba saja aku telah menciumnya. Hanya sekejap, tapi rasanya begitu dahsyat. Aku dan Minnie berdiri mematung cukup lama setelahnya. Ciuman itu sukses membuat wajah kami merah padam.

"Maaf…", kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa… Kau tidak perlu minta maaf… Kita kan saling menyukai. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan?"

"Yeah… Kau benar… Kau tahu? Kau jauh lebih 'manusia' ketimbang Ax"

"Wajar saja.. Selama ini aku hidup sebagai manusia. Sedangkan Ax hanya kadang-kadang saja morph menjadi manusia. Tentu aku lebih mengerti. Hanya saja… aku tidak mengira aku akan pacaran dengan seorang manusia"

"Kita jalani saja dulu… Seperti Jake dan Cassie. Seperti Rachel dan Tobias. Aku tau ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi yang pasti, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Bagaimana?"

Minnie terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Mungkin tidak ada salahnya…", jawabnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Ya, Marco. Aku mau…"

Aku merasa bagaikan sejuta kembang api meledak di sekeliling kami. Malam ini benar-benar malam terindah yang pernah aku alami. Lupakan Yeerk yang sedang menyusun rencana untuk menguasai bumi. Lupakan bahwa cewek di depanku ini sebenarnya adalah seorang alien. Lupakan Erek yang sedang kelimpungan mencegah Ax memakan semua cupcakes yang ada beserta piringnya. Lupakan Jake dan Cassie yang asik berduaan tak jauh dari panggung yang ramai. Dan lupakan juga Rachel dan Tobias yang entah-menghilang-kemana. Lupakan semuanya. Malam ini semuanya tidak penting. Karena malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Marco –anggota animorph yang paling tampan- akhirnya punya pacar!

Dalam perjalanan pulang, hanya ada aku dan Minnie. Dan supir juga tentunya, tapi tak usah dianggap. Saat itu lagu favoritku mengalun dari cd-player yang ada di mobil, Never Say Never. Mendengar lagu itu, Minnie menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Marco, sepertinya kau tidak mirip dengan Justin Bieber", sebelum aku sempat membalas kata-katanya, ia melanjutkan, "Kau lebih mirip Jaden Smith. Dia berkulit hitam seperti kau. Dan juga… Jaden Smith lebih imut ketimbang Justin Bieber"

See? Aku tidak salah pilih pacar kan?

**THE END**

**Review review review…**

**Saya mohon review nyaaa…**

**Flame? Boleh tp jgn galak2 ya… saya author baru!**

**Thx 4 reading my first fic…**


End file.
